


【贤华】一眼万年（补档）

by Linxi23333



Category: qingxiaoxian/hejiuhua, 贤华, 贤华-fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxi23333/pseuds/Linxi23333
Summary: 看旋儿哥吃掉华儿哥的全过程
Kudos: 3





	【贤华】一眼万年（补档）

**Author's Note:**

> 那啥，也喜欢贤华的话可以加我  
> 也可以找我点梗  
> QQ：2923403061

秦霄贤23岁，那一年，何九华33岁  
“哥，谈个恋爱呗。不分手的那种”那个高高的男孩儿对着大了自己10岁的师哥义无反顾地说出了这句话，因为他的好师哥此刻正挂在他的身上，甚至亲吻着他的脖子。  
何九华答应了，此刻他躺在床上，在刚看到自己爱人的size的他正郁闷的想着自己为什么要玩火。听着浴室里的水声，他回想着了自己的英勇事迹。  
他们相识了三年，今天正好碰上了队长夫人和队长表白，全队为了庆祝队长夫人喜提队长去了夜店蹦迪，酒一杯一杯的喝着，何九华看着队长羞涩的躺在九良的怀里，心里不甚滋味。他们……可能吗，那个高高瘦瘦的小孩，就那样闯进了自己的世界，就在看到他的第一眼，何九华就知道，这辈子大概再也不会喜欢上谁了，除了他。他想试试他们有没有可能，哪怕最后可能连朋友都做不了，他也要试试。他灌醉了自己，眼神迷离地走上了舞池，搂着他的脖子  
“旋儿哥，你 你喜欢我吗。”  
秦霄贤愣了，意外的看着他  
“哥，你喝多了。”  
“我没喝多，旋儿哥，我喜欢你啊。”  
说着，便吻上了那个人的脖子，闻着他特有的香味，他越来越沉沦于其中，他在想，如果此刻面前的这个男孩要他赴汤蹈火，那他可能也是心甘情愿的吧。  
那个高高瘦瘦的男孩儿也喜欢他，就在看到他的第一眼，看到他被叫了一声哥的时候笑的那么明朗，他的心就被他那束阳光占据了全部。  
“他是何九华，是何健，是我的华儿”  
“他是秦霄贤，是秦凯旋，是我的旋儿哥”  
“我c他p”  
何九华渐渐的占据了秦霄贤生活的大部分  
这个男孩现在在说爱他，在吸他的脖子，秦霄贤克制着自己在这里把他办了的欲望，真诚的看着自己的师哥，“师哥，我们谈恋爱吧，不分手的那种”…………  
思绪突然被打断，浴室里的人出来了，嘴角带着坏笑就压上了自己。  
“华儿，准备好了吗，屁股抬高哦。”  
也不顾着身下人通红的脸，拿起了润滑液沾了一手，就拉下何九华的浴袍，向后庭探去，温润的内壁和紧致的触感包裹着秦霄贤的手指，虽然他只进了一指，但是却已经让身下人的分身有了反应。手指搅动着后庭，发出了“咕啾、咕啾”的水声，“华儿，你听到了吗，你的水好多呢。“  
“嘶。”冰凉的液体和异物使何九华打了个颤栗，“嗯～哈 你 你慢点”两三声细碎的呻吟，从何九华的嘴里漏了除了“我受不住，嗯啊～”秦霄贤使坏的抽了出来，换成的两根手指。酥麻的快感逐渐替代了最初的不适感，何九华想要更多，更多。秦霄贤拔出了手指，将自己的分身送了进去，虽然已经做好了扩张，但是尺寸还是大到令何九华倒吸一口凉气。同时紧致感和热滑感也让秦霄贤爽到头皮发麻。他是哪里才能找到师哥这样的宝贝。九浅一深的细细研磨一次一次的碰到了何九华的敏感点，  
“嗯嗯呜～嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哈嗯啊啊啊啊”何九华发出的呻吟，不甜腻，却充满了诱惑，“嗯～哈啊 旋儿哥，快一点啊啊啊啊啊啊，不够，里面痒。”  
秦霄贤使坏的停下了动作“哥，我累了。你自己动动好吗“你不要欺负我了啊 嗯啊～给我。”秦霄贤拍了拍他的屁股，“坐上来自己动。说着就将人抱到了自己的跨上，“我不会”何九华已经带上了哭腔，突如其来的空虚感使他想要被填满。秦霄贤拉着他的手覆上了自己的性器，向他的后庭探去“屁股分开，坐下去。”何九华乖乖的听话照做，一整根性器的没入使他想要逃离，可是自己的大腿却被小爱人按着，“华儿，自己动，快慢会决定你舒不舒服哦。”  
何九华轻轻的起身，坐下，起身，坐下冠状物不停的摩擦着前列腺，分身颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，他加快了速度，也不顾在小孩面前的形象了，浪叫出声“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊～好爽～好大啊哈嗯～”突如而来的偷袭让秦霄贤差点射了出来，他暗暗发力，用力的撞击着何九华的后庭。他的大腿撞击着何九华的屁股，何九华射了出来，射在了两人的小腹上。“啊啊啊啊啊啊老公，我没力气了。”  
秦霄贤把性器抽了出来“表现不错，躺好，屁股撅高。”  
“还来呀～我好累。”“你吃饱了你爷们还没吃呢。”  
说着撸动了两下性器，再次没入了那个销魂窟扶着何九华的腰窝，开始了有规律的撞击，处经人事的何九华哪里承受得住这样的快感“太快了，会坏掉的。”何九华心想，分身又颤颤巍巍的抬了起来，秦霄贤加快了速度，围着前列腺打磨，何九华收紧了后庭，秦霄贤顶住了前列腺，两人同时发出一阵满足的谓叹，念及爱人初经人事，秦霄贤倒也没有太过，打桩似的在爱人的后庭继续运作，很快的交代在了后庭的深处，滚烫的精液刺激的何九华也射了出来，分身还可怜兮兮的吐着清液，何九华昏睡了过去。秦霄贤抱着何九华去清洗，然后相拥着进入了睡眠。  
至于第二天早上到湖广后台的时候，为什么何九华和孟鹤堂都扶着腰，脖子上还有隐隐约约的吻痕，秦霄贤和周九良却神清气爽，咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。  
不也只有尚九熙那个宇直还傻傻的问队长和搭档昨晚是去当贼被打了吗，导致两位作案人被罚睡了3天的书房，虽然还是过着纵欲无度的生活。  
这大概，就是命中注定吧。


End file.
